Halo of Lace - Aureola de Encaje
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: TRADUCCION-Eran unas cositas pequeñitas, en verdad- el suave encaje negro, el trozo de tela, la dulce curva que debía acariciar la piel, como un amante. Pequeña y delicada, femenina en una manera que hacía que Ignis se mordiera la boca por dentro, cuando se agachaba y recogía la ropa de interior de mujer del piso de Noctis. Ignis celoso!/Nocits


**Halo of Lace/** _Aureola de encaje_

 _Escrito por:_ Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

 _Traducido por_ : Maru de Kusanagi

 _Pairing_ : Ignoct (Ignis x Noctis)

 **Rating: M**

 **Avisos** : para quienes no estén demasiado versados en el universo Fabula Nova Cristallis, les comento que Noctis es un príncipe, e Ignis es su secretario privado (y cocinero, casi como su madre). Etro es la diosa de este universo, así como Shiva es otra deidad. Las pociones son el item básico de curación. En el original, Noctis llama a Ignis "Iggy" a modo cariñoso, pero me sonaba demasiado tonto, así que lo dejé en "Ig". NO hay spoilers del juego aquí, pero tengan cuidado al leer otros fics si piensan jugarlo.

 **Nota** : ya, ya sé que estoy todavía trabajando en SFL; pero quería compartir algo nuevo, además de que me obsesioné con Ignis…. Ha sido raro traducir lemon después de tanto tiempo, y hay que acostumbrarse a como escribe otra persona. Espero que haya quedado aceptable. Por otro lado, si les gustó, les pido que al menos pongan en sus favoritos el fic original de _Strange_ , que es la autora de esto.

* * *

Eran unas cositas pequeñitas, en verdad- el suave encaje negro, el trozo de tela, la dulce curva que debía acariciar la piel, como un amante. Pequeña y delicada, femenina en una manera que hacía que Ignis se mordiera la boca por dentro, cuando se agachaba y recogía las bragas del piso de Noctis. Podía notar que estaban apenas usadas, y le dolía más de lo que deseaba admitirlo. Nunca se habían prometido algo uno al otro; el príncipe heredero ya había cumplido los dieciocho y seguía aprendiendo sobre su cuerpo y el contacto de otro.

¿Quién era él, simple consejero, para decirle a Noctis que el hecho de que su amante dejara las bragas en el piso, para que las encontrara Ignis, era la broma más cruel que podían hacerle? Hallarlas hechas un ovillo bajo la cama del príncipe, evidentemente dejadas allí sin pensar, hacía que Ignis las apretara en la mano intentando ahogarlas, porque no podía hacerle eso a alguien que le importara a Noctis.

Este lado ilógico suyo, ese lado que creyó que quizás el príncipe tenía un interés mayor más que sólo algunos encuentros con él, mientras probaba sus propios límites, le dijo que debía romper la bombacha de encaje en cientos de pedazos y tirarlos al piso, como si sembrara semillas de una rebelión.

Halló otra.

Estas eran de rojo satén, rojas como la sangre y la pasión, y como la ira.

Intoxicante y arrolladora ira.

Y, aunque gritaba por dentro, Ignis tranquilamente tomó cada una y las puso cuidadosamente en el canasto de ropa sucia, luego en la lavadora, y luego las dobló perfectamente, antes de colocarlas en la cima de la ropa limpia. Meditó el plancharlas, pero dudó que alguien que dejara su ropa interior tirada en el piso del cuarto de otro apreciara su gesto.

Oyó a Noctis entrar en el departamento mientras doblaba la ropa, y se volvió a saludarlo con un seco "Un momento, su alteza", antes de proseguir. Ignis se preguntó si Noctis podía sentirlos celos que lo recorrían en oleajes, y se recordó que, en realidad, no tenía derecho a enojarse.

Y, aun así, las bragas rojas y negras le miraban desde la cima de la pila, haciendo difícil olvidar su conflicto interno.

Así que, en lugar de preparar una respuesta, o atreverse a mirar las prendas, llevó el canasto a la habitación de Noctis y llamó a la puerta, dos veces, antes de ingresar luego de que le permitieran el acceso.

"Su ropa."

Ignis no bajó la mirada, en cambio, dirigió los ojos a la pared detrás de la cabeza del príncipe. La aureola de cabellos estaba peinada desordenadamente, e Ignis deseó pasar las manos por ellos, tal como hizo dos semanas atrás. Desde entonces no se habían tocado, y dudaba que volvieran a hacerlo, en especial si el príncipe tenía una nueva pareja que satisficiera sus necesidades.

Dolía, pero Ignis fue un ingenuo al pensar que hubo algo más que eso.

"Ah, gracias Ig. No tenías que-", la voz del príncipe se calló, mientras observaba lo que las manos de Ignis le ofrecían, y no estaba contento de que no mirara a Noct (su Noct, el de nadie más, era como como un veneno en las venas el pensar que alguien más posara sus manos en su cuerpo, o su lengua en su boca, o su carne contra la del otro).

No tenía la fuerza de voluntad para quebrarse.

"Prepararé a cena, y me retiraré."

"Espera, no- quiero que te quedes."

Ignis sacudió la cabeza, y se acomodó los lentes. "Lo siento mucho, pero no será posible."

"Ig, no es lo que piensas-"

Pero Ignis se volvió y compuso el rostro, para luego dirigirse a la puerta. "No precisa explicarse conmigo, su alteza. Prepararé pollo al horno-"

Podía oír a Noctis correr tras el con la ropa, y se contuvo en dar la vuelta y encerrarlo contra la puerta, mandando al diablo las consecuencias. Deseó forzar su boca contra la de su príncipe, y sentir cada gemido, suspiro y gruñido. Deseó ahogarse en Noctis, y ser el que le recordara que ninguna mujer sería capaz de compararse. Ella no valía la pena-no se respetaba a sí misma, pavoneando sus malditas bragas…

"Espera, Ignis, detente."

Ignis se volvió a verlo, mientras que cerraba el puño de una mano, permitiendo que su rostro se mostrara anodino. "¿Sí, Noctis? ¿Sucede algo?"

"Sabes que sí, Ig, ¡pero lo puedo explicar! No es lo que piensas-"

Ignis alzó la mano. "No precisas explicarte conmigo, Noctis. Sólo toma las precauciones necesarias para evitar cualquier incidente indebido. Eres el príncipe heredero, por favor, no olvides que algunos desean aprovecharse de tu ascendencia para su propio beneficio."

Pero Noctis no aceptaba su respuesta, y Ignis alargó la nariz cuando el príncipe lo tocó con la mano. La otra seguía sosteniendo la ropa interior.

"Ignis, no es lo que piensas, no hay nadie", la voz de Noctis era clara, y sonaba con algo que era difícil de distinguir. "Pensé… pensé que lo sabías…"

Ignis dio un paso atrás, hacia la cocina. "No pienso nada, su alteza. Es un adulto. Es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones."

Noctis miró su mano cerrada, y le alargó la ropa a Ignis. "No son de alguna chica, Ig. Escúchame, ¡no lo son! Lo juro."

Ignis bajó la mirada a la despreciable ofrenda. "Entonces, ¿de quién son?"

"Mías."

Ignis miró la bombacha de encaje negro, y dejó que su ceja se enarcara en alto. "No hay caso en mentirme, Noctis… he visto tu ropa." Y era cierto – había tumbado al príncipe sobre la cama, retirado cada pieza de ropa de la piel, besado, mordisqueando y lamido cada centímetro de palidez que veía. Recordaría la ropa interior que Noctis sostenía en la mano – no era fácil de olvidar. Lo había follado contra la cama, haciendo que el respaldo crujiera de manera tal que mereciera un buen rubor.

No las usaba esa vez.

Aun así, la manera en que Noctis decía las palabras, susurrando y con afectación, hacía que Ignis se volviera verlo en verdad. El cabello estaba despeinado, algo que era tan común como el sol que salía y hacia destellar la pared de cristal que los cubría.

Había un ligero rubor en las mejillas, una sombra entre seductora y furibunda. Su mano estirada se sacudió, con lo un sentimiento que Ignis sólo podía adivinar, pero, por el temblor de los labios, era difícil no creerle.

Noctis era un mal mentiroso. Las palabras salían de él sin pausa, y no podía mantener el rostro frio cerca de aquellos en quienes confiaba. E Ignis sabía, sin duda, que estaba incluido en ese pequeño círculo de amigos de confianza.

Y, por la manera en que los ojos le miraban como dos universos, implorando que se tirara al hoyo con él, supo que debía ser verdad. Deseaba que lo fuera.

"Ignis, por favor, escucha…"

El otro asintió, y tomó aire. "Adelante."

El adolescente pelinegro suspiró, con el rostro ruborizándose más. Se quiso tocar la cara, pero, al notar de que era la que sostenía la prenda, dejó que sus dedos juguetearan, antes de dejarla caer. "Ay, amigo. Pensé muchas veces como explicarlo, pero nunca creí que tendría que decirlo… ¿sabes? En voz alta."

"No precisas explicarme nada-", comenzó a decir Ignis, pero Noctis puso un dedo sobre los labios del castaño. Lo sostuvo un momento allí, para luego hacerlo bajar a la barbilla y luego por el cuello. Retiró la mano del rostro ajeno y se la llevó a la frente.

"Sí, lo tengo. Ig… te vez como un tempano. No hay ninguna chica, sólo… algo está mal conmigo. Sé que está mal, pero me gusta. Se siente… lindo". Noctis se frotó la cara con la mano, intentando ocultar su vergüenza. "Etro, es tan condenadamente raro, ¿verdad?"

"¿Te gusta vestir ropa interior de mujer?"

Noctis asintió tímidamente, con la cabeza a un lado, luego miró la pila de ropa en el piso. "No quería que supiera. Pensarías que era un pervertido o algo, no sé… así que me puse ropa normal. Sabía que te espantarías."

Ignis estiró la mano y tomó la barbilla del príncipe, acercándolo. "No digas eso, no deberías desdeñar tus deseos". Sabía que usar la fuerza era incorrecto, que nunca debía atreverse en poner una mano sobre su príncipe, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sus dedos recorrieron la piel de Noctis, y pasó la yema del pulgar por los labios del joven. "No hay nada perverso o extraño en ti. Eres quien se supone que debes ser."

Noctis bajó la mirada. "Sí, ahora dices eso. Pero, hace un minuto, parecía que me querías arrancar la cabeza."

"La de tu hipotética amante. No la tuya". Ignis intentó sonreír, pero era difícil. Sentía el latido de su corazón en el pecho, y costó toda su voluntad no hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Ah, se iba a arrepentir hacer lo que deseaba… pero era algo casi animal que lo motivaba.

"Ig… ¿qué haces?"

Noctis no sonaba asustado, solo un poco cauto, por lo que Ignis intentó contener sus impulsos. Quitó la mano del rostro del príncipe y se agachó a recoger la ropa. Aun así, se ladeó al hacerlo, observando al príncipe. Sintió algo tirar dentro de él, así que siguió sus instintos.

"¿Su alteza…?"

Noctis tragó saliva, e Ignis pudo ver una ligera transpiración sobre la frente. El labio inferior temblaba, y era difícil para Ignis no pensar en la primera vez que posó sus labios en esos, los había chupado hasta que se sonrosaron e hincharon un poco.

"¿Sí?", respondió al fin.

"Quizás sea una pregunta personal, pero… ¿de qué color son tus bragas, en este momento?"

Noctis gruñó. "Ah, santa Shiva", exclamó, pero no lo suficiente como para disuadir a Ignis. "No es la respuesta que esperaba, ¿sabes?"

Ignis apoyó la rodilla en el suelo, acomodando su postura para hacer que sea más cómodo mirar a arriba. "Todavía no me has respondido."

Una parte de él seguía creyendo que era una broma cruel, pero Noctis resopló y dijo. "Verdes...", y fue el último resabio de confirmación que precisó.

"Entonces, creo que quiero verla". Esperó por el ligero asentimiento de la cabeza de Noctis, antes de enredar la braga negra en su manga, como un brazalete y tomar el cinturón, destrabarlo, soltar los botones y bajar el cierre. Vio encaje verde militar, y tuvo que contener las manos mientras quitaba los pantalones de la cintura de Noctis. La pequeña mata de vellos negros contra el vientre se escurría por la tela, e Ignis tuvo que inclinarse para frotar la nariz con ello. Pudo oler excitante aroma de Noctis, algo inconfundible y picante, que le hacía agua la boca.

'Oh, oh", susurró Noctis, enredando las manos en el cabello de Ignis. Sólo sirvió para hacer que Ignis hundiera más la nariz, dejando que la lengua lamiera el encaje verde. Enredó los brazos a la cintura de Noctis, apoyando la frente en el pequeño espacio entre el ombligo y la tela. Se aseguró de que sus brazos estuvieran bien agarrados mientras se paraba.

El príncipe soltó un quejido cuando Ignis lo alzaba en el aire, e intentó envolver las piernas a la cintura de Ignis, sólo logrando enredarse con el pantalón. Noct rió, y se ayudó sólo con la cadera apoyada contra la nuca de Ignis para sostenerse.

A Ignis no le molestó. Sentir presión no era algo ajeno para él, era como un cálido abrazo, y necesitaba más, mucho más.

Para cuando llegaron al dormitorio, sintió las rodillas queriendo ceder, y apenas pudo arrojar a Noctis sobre el lecho, antes de que cedieran. Cayó sobre el príncipe con un golpe, el aire les dejó los pulmones en un suspiro.

Ignis tomó solo un momento en recuperar la compostura, y pronto se irguió sobre las rodillas, tomando la corbata de Noctis, atrayéndolo para recibirlo con un beso. No hubo nada de delicadeza en eso, era con los dientes, los labios y saliva, Noctis gimió cuando Ignis enredó la corbata en su mano y lo hico ir hacia atrás, mordiendo el pequeño espacio de piel entre el cuello de la camisa y la nuca.

"Ig, mierda", resopló Noctis.

La única respuesta fue otro tirón y un mordisco, antes de que Ignis abriera la camisa. Hábilmente la abrió y volvió a tirar, dejando que su lengua bajara desde la garganta del joven hacia el hombro, dejando pequeños mordiscos contra la piel, y admiró el rastro de saliva y piel rosa que quedaba. Ignis sabía que quedarían algunos moretones al final de todo aquello, pero era consciente que Noctis guardaba una dotación de pociones en el cajón para ese fin específico.

La primera vez que lo hicieron, fue suave y dulce, e Ignis podía recordarlo a la perfección. Pero esto aquí era primigenio, era una ansiedad que no podía controlar, y deseaba atacar la garganta de Noctis, morderlo hasta que el joven debajo suyo gimiera de deseo.

"Agarra la cabecera", ordenó Ignis, mientras soltaba la corbata.

Noctis tomó aire y se tendió en la cama, cruzando las manos en la barra de madera. El rostro estaba ruborizado, los pezones duros, y las bragas de color verde comenzaban a subirse por la erección endurecida. Ignis no quería nada más que follarlo contra el colchón, hacerlo de tal manera que la idea de que hubiera otra persona se borrara de su mente.

Noctis intentó patear sus pantalones otra vez, pero fue Ignis quien al fin logró quitarlos y liberarle las piernas. Cuando al fin estuvo libre, el príncipe cerró las piernas alrededor de Ignis, y lo atrajo para que estuviera justo encima de él.

Ignis se inclinó para salpicar besos contra la boca de Noctis, frotando sus narices brevemente, antes de separarse e inclinarse para tomar las bragas de encaje rojo de encima de la pila de ropa, que estaba junto a la cama.

La alzó en el aire, y se las llevó a la cara. Esas bragas… las había encontrado horribles, y, cuando pensó en ellas encima de una mujer sobre la cama de Noctis, lo eran. Pero ahora, ahora combinaban con la pasión en los gemidos de Noctis, y el ardor de esa piel bajo las caricias de Ignis. Así que, con suaves roces de dedos, fue hacia la derecha y pasó la prenda de encaje alrededor de la muñeca del joven pelinegro, atándola lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle difícil moverse. El joven podía fácilmente liberarse – había sido entrenado lo suficientemente bien como para que un trozo de encaje lo retuviera, pero el simple acto de usar una de esas bombachas contra esas muñecas mandaba un impulso directo al miembro de Ignis.

Hizo lo mismo con la otra mano de Noctis usando la braga que tenía envuelta en la mano, asegurándose que había suficiente espacio entre la muñeca y la cabecera como para no molestar demasiado.

"¿Estas bien?"

Noctis asintió, y dejó que la cabeza se hundiera en la almohada. Probó tirar de la prenda, pero Ignis se enorgulleció al notar que no cedió en lo más mínimo.

"Entonces, hay cosas mejores que quiero hacer, ahora…"

Ignis buscó en el pequeño cajón bajo la cama, y sacó una botella de lubricante que Noct guardaba para situaciones como esa. Todavía estaba completamente vestido, pero eso le era indiferente. No era el que se iba a abrir de piernas, atado con unas bombachas.

"No me hagas esperar", gimió Noctis, y se retorció bajo Ignis, y no estaba seguro por cuanto tiempo admiró al mayor, permitiendo que sus deseos lucharan por asomarse.

"No tengo intención de hacerlo."

Ignis sonrió malicioso, mientras destapaba el lubricante y depositó una dosis en su mano, luego toco la rodilla de Noct con la botella. El príncipe aflojó sus piernas, dejando que cayeran a los lados de Ignis. "Ahora, se buen chico y relájate."

La imagen frente a Ignis hizo que deseara gruñir: Noctis estaba ya totalmente erecto, y las bragas ya no podían contenerlo dentro. Unos pequeños moretones ya asomaban contra el cuello, y el cabello ya estaba empapado de sudor. Las manos atadas le recordaron a Ignis a una ofrenda, una que estaba gustoso de recibir.

"Voy a follarte, Noctis. Te lo voy a hacer hasta que sólo recuerdes mi nombre."

Se sentía extraño, permitir que esas palabras salieran de su boca, pero el gemido y el contoneo de las caderas de Noctis, así como el encaje se humedecía, le aseguraba que los sinsentidos que decía hacían su trabajo.

Y, así, Ignis bajó a la entrepierna de Noctis y sintió la prenda. Pensó en sacarla, arrancarla con los dientes, pero no. Había una sola manera para que esto funcionara.

Así que Ignis sacó la erección de adentro de la braga haciéndola a un lado con la mano, y deslizó la otra mano con el lubricante por entre las nalgas de Noctis, dejando que sus dedos juguetearan con el hoyo. Dejó que dos dedos se introdujeran, encontrando poca resistencia tras el anillo de músculos, y solo se detuvo un momento, cuando escuchó un siseo.

"No, sigue", le apremió Noct. Había solo un ligero indicio de dolor en los ojos del príncipe, así que Ignis prosiguió.

Folló a Noctis con los dedos, hasta que consiguió introducir el anular tan dentro como era posible. El pobre de Noctis no podía más que lloriquear debajo de él, e Ignis se aseguró de doblar y mover los dedos dentro, sólo dejando que el mayor rozara la próstata por un momento breve.

Retiró los dedos y al fin se dedicó a sus propios pantalones, luchando con el cierre. Tenía los dedos pegajosos y resbaladizos, pero no había nada con lo que limpiarse. Estaba bien: parecía que iba a pasar la noche allí, de todas maneras. Nadie se quejaría de verlo apretarse los pantalones.

Se quitó los pantalones y los boxers bajaron por sus muslos, y tomó la botella de lubricante, asegurándose de cubrir toda su erección. No le había dado a Noctis el juego previo o preparación que acostumbraba, así que en verdad esperaba que el fluido extra ayudara.

Ignis se agachó y atrajo las piernas de Noctis, poniendo uno de sus pies sobre sus hombros, y se apoyó contra la entrada.

"Respira, toma aire", susurró Ignis mientras se deslizaba dentro, y Noctis dejó escapar un grito. La bombacha verde rozaba su erección mientras ingresaba, e Ignis la enganchó con el pulgar y la hizo totalmente a un lado, liberando por completo la dura erección de Noctis.

"Dime que te gusta."

Gemidos. Todo lo que Ignis oía eran gemidos, mientras forzaba su entrada y se hundía hasta que sus testículos chocaban contra las nalgas de Noctis.

"Bi-bien", fue todo lo que Noct pudo decir, pero no era suficiente para Ignis, quien retrocedió rápido, hasta solo dejar la punta dentro.

"¿Sólo bien?", suspiró Ignis, y volvía a meterse, el húmedo ruido de la piel chocando con otra resonaba en el cuarto.

"Oh dios, s-sí", avivo Noctis, e Ignis sintió como el otro temblaba alrededor de él. estaba tan duro, que Ignis no podía moverse, y se estiró para volver a tirar de la corbata, atrayendo un poco la cabeza de Noct. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la posición de las manos atadas contra la cabecera y las piernas encima de su hombro sólo causarían una situación dolorosa, Ignis aflojó su agarre y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Noctis, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran los duros y rosados pezones. Se endurecieron más a medida que más jugaba con ellos, y más jugaba con ellos, más relajado estaba Noctis.

Solo tomo un momento para que el príncipe al fin se relajara lo suficiente como para que Ignis se aparta y continuara con su plan, cerrando una mano sobre una de las piernas de Noctis, y la otra siguiera jugando con un pezón.

Opresión. Calidez. Ignis podía sentir cada espasmo y respiración mientras arremetía más y más fuerte dentro del príncipe, cada vez que corcoveaba dentro hacia que las manos de Noct se aferraran a las bragas. En cuanto a las que vestía, era evidente que deberían ser tiradas a la basura al terminar – ni Ignis podría despegar las manchas de semen del encaje.

"Ig, Ig", jadeó Noctis como en una plegaria, e Ignis sólo podía acentuar las plegarias con una arremetida. Soltó el pezón y bajó la mano a la dura erección que yacía contra el encaje verde, como una ofrenda, y cerró la mano en derredor, para luego moverla rítmicamente.

Noctis se vino rápido, en espesas gotas perladas que pegaron la tela verde al estómago como un adhesivo, pero los apasionados gemidos de su amante sólo hicieron que Ignis se pusiera más duro, y, tras liberar todo lo que podía de Noctis, llevó la mano a la otra pierna del príncipe, haciendo que las bragas – las de color negro, notó Ignis – se soltara. Eso liberó la mano de Noctis, pero siguió agarrado a la cabecera, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Más y más fuerte fue Ignis, y más dentro del agujero de conejo cayó, hasta que de pronto ya se venía, y simplemente dejó que su cuerpo cayera hacia delante, las caderas aun yendo de adelante hacia atrás, en un movimiento bien ejecutado, que su cuerpo conocía demasiado bien.

Ignis hundió la nariz en los cabellos de Noctis, mientras el orgasmo lo dominaba, y no podía respirar, mientras se ahogaba con toda la fura y enojo y pasión dentro de él, desde la cabeza a los pies. Y Noctis solo lo atrajo más dentro, sin dejarlo ir nunca.

Ignis yacio allí, con la cabeza recostada sobre la nuca de Noct, y casi se alteró cuando sintió un suave roce en la cabeza. El otro aflojó las piernas e Ignis sintió que su erección, que lentamente se calmaba, se liberaba del interior de Noct.

"¿Tú… estabas… celoso?", respiró Noct, dibujando pequeños círculos sobre la cabeza del otro. Ignis tenía suerte en que los anteojos no se le habían caído, pero notó que se clavaban incómodamente contra el hombro de Noct.

"Lo siento". Por qué – los lentes o la sospecha, Ignis no estaba seguro. A lo mejor por ambas cosas, si se atrevía a ser honesto. Nunca tuvo una respuesta tan visceral a la idea de que alguien fuera amante del otro. Aun así, Noctis era especial. Siempre lo había sido, uno de las pocas personas en las que Ignis confiaba… pero, más que eso, el príncipe era a la única persona a la que le permitía bajar sus barreras. No había motivo en ocultarlo de Noctis: podía ver a través de él.

Sí. Celos, ardiendo como las bragas atadas a la muñeca de Noct.

Oh sí.

"Aquí, déjame". Ignis se estiró lo suficiente como para desatar la prenda de la muñeca de Noct, pero no pudo hacer más. Se desplomó y yació con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Noctis.

Fue cursi, pero en el momento en que el brazo de Noct fue libre, rodeó la espalda de Ignis, atrayéndolo cerca.

"Ig, nunca…", Noctis tomó aire, "Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo."

Fue como una piedra cayéndole en el estómago a Ignis, e intentó apartarse, pero Noctis solo lo sostuvo más fuerte.

"Nunca pienses que te mentiría, nunca pienses que te engañaría. Sólo… no pienses en esas idioteces más, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ignis respiró con alivio, y dejó que su cuerpo volviera a relajarse.

"Por supuesto, su alteza."

"Y me debes una braga nueva."

Ante eso, Ignis rió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, tantas como desee."


End file.
